Peter comes to Bayville
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: A what if story. Peter doesn't get bitten by a radioactive spider, but is born with his abilities. Now he's going to get trained at Xavier's to hone his new found abilities.


X-men Evolution, Spider-Man, The Watcher are all properties of Marvel Entertainment. I do not own any of this. The only thing I own is a butt load of debt and some odd ideas.

Plot: What if Peter Parker was a mutant instead of gaining his powers from the Radioactive Spider.

_Greetings readers, I am Uatu the Watcher. I have been watching this planet and it's inhabitants for eons. I delve into other realities on occasion to see the other side of the coin. Today I'm looking at a world where a certain person by the name of Peter Parker isn't given his great powers from the bite of a spider, but from his own body._

Today is the first day of high school for Peter Parker. He isn't much to look at standing at 5'6 tall, scrawny, and with a thick pair of glasses. He was trying to get to the bus so he wouldn't be late, as soon as he arrived the doors were being closed. "Wait!" yelled Peter as he reached his hand between the doors. Luckily for him, the driver noticed and opened the door.

"Hurry up kid, I need to get you all to school." The driver was a gruff man from Brooklyn tired of dealing with kids every single day.

"Thanks." Peter mumbled as he climbed aboard. As he walked the row to find a seat, he noticed that either every seat was occupied or saved for someone else. All except for a seat next a red haired girl named Mary Jane. "Hey Peter. Alarm didn't wake you in time?"

"No it's not that. I just don't feel good today." Peter wasn't doing all right. He woke up this morning with a headache and a sharp pain in his arms and legs.

His aunt was worried about him. "Peter are you sure you want to go to school today, you look like death warmed over."

"I have to Aunt May, Today is the first day and I need to make a good impression." Back to the bus, Peter finished explaining his morning to one of his only friends.

"Wow Pete, remind me to stay away from you in case you decide to puke."

"I promise not to hit your faux Gucci purse."

"That would be a sin." She said with a melodic giggle that had him chuckling.

-0-

Peter felt a bit better by lunch. He sat at a bench in the back of the quad. He ate his PB & J trying to be as invisible as possible. Of course invisibility was only reserved for a certain blonde on the Fantastic Four. Peter's perspective darkened as a shadow loomed over his presence. "Hey Puny Parker! " Said the voice that causes dread in Peter's heart.

"Hello Flash. What's up" Peter said as he looked up trying to hide the look of dread.

"Where's my lit assignment?"

"I don't have it yet. I haven't been feeling wel…..omphf!" The fist in his sternum wasn't helping much for the pain

"I don't give a flying rat's ass if you have the plague! You better have my homework or I'll break more than your glasses." The enraged jock stated with a look of malice that would rival any movie psycho.

"This isn't get your work done now, isn't it?" Peter's mind was screaming at him while his mouth was on auto pilot.

"What was that Puny?" Flash said as his fist was let loose. His eyes widened as the telltale sound of a face being punched was replaced with a strong grip on his hand.

Peter's eyes widened at the same time. 'This is one of those once in a million shots. I grabbed his hand. Run before his lone synapse fires and I'm toast' that whole thought went through his mind in a picosecond as he reacted. Time moved slowly as he jumped over Flash and landed with a grace that surprised him. He bolted through the quad, running with no aim or reason, save for not being turned into a jelly like mass by Flash. He was hit by a thought. 'I just leaped six feet straight in the air. ' This thoughts were interrupted by a horn blaring. He jumped out of the way, landing across the street he noticed that he was about four feet in the air, he was stuck to a wall only by his fingers. He let go and landed back on the sidewalk. 'What's going on with me?' For the first time in his life, he decided to skip school for the rest of the day.

-0-

'How am I going to tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben that I'm a freak?' Peter thought as he walked up to the front door to his house in Queens. He was stopped by the sounds of voices that didn't belong to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Peter, there you are." Said his aunt as she gestured to a man in a wheelchair, "This is Professor Charles Xavier. He has a offer for you." Peter then noticed the wheelchair bound man had two others with him. One was an African American woman with White hair and a red headed girl that seemed to be a couple years older than him.

"Hello Mr. Parker, I run a school for gifted children that have extra ordinary abilities." Said the professor getting straight to the point, "Have you noticed any strange changes?"

"Yeah, I get hair in weird places, and my voice has been sounding funny."

"Peter! I've taught you to respect adults better than that."

Peter looked down suddenly interested in his shoes. "Sorry Aunt May. To answer your question sir, I suddenly have quicker reflexes and I can stick to walls."

"Can I see?"

Peter answered his request by climbing the wall. Aunt May nearly fainted but she kept her composer. "How did you do that?"

"I can answer that. Peter is a mutant. Every human has what's known as a X-Gene, most are dormant but in rare cases it awakens causing a mutation. Peter is one of those rare cases. Each one of us at the institute have a mutation. Jean and I are both psychics while Ms. Monroe here can control the weather. At our school, we aim to teach each child how to control his or her mutation."

"I'm a freak, just go on say it."

Thinking back to the days of segregation Aunt May said, "No you aren't. You're just like everyone else. You may have a ability that others don't but it doesn't make you any different than people without powers."

"I agree with you Mrs. Parker, I believe that mutants and humans should be harmonious, too bad there aren't others that share your same view point." Said Professor Xavier, "Peter, I am here to offer you a place at my school. "

"I have to see if Aunt May and Uncle Ben agree, but I don't see why I shouldn't go. I'm afraid that if I don't' learn to harness these powers, then I may wind up hurting someone."

Author's note: This is just a prologue to a ongoing story. Do you guys think I should continue this? Does it have promise? Am I asking to many questions? How much wood can a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck can chuck wood?


End file.
